


I Wanna Make You Feel Good

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Ashton Irwin, Falling In Love, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, M/M, Rimming, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Top Calum Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: Calum and Ashton just go together and they're trying to figure out where they stand and are learning things about one another. Some of those things make Calum horny.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 25





	I Wanna Make You Feel Good

**_This is a chapter from my fic The Bass Player:_ **

Despite being slightly hungover, Calum kept his promise and arrived at Ashton's at quarter past twelve. He'd contemplated bringing iced coffee with him, but his hangover had won out and he'd spent the saved time on a few more minutes of shut-eye.

He'd also been a little impatient to get to Ashton's, he'd missed the other a lot, and had, had many a fantasy on the way over about the multitude of things they might get up to this afternoon. But by far the most important part of all the fantasies was that at the end Calum rolled over and went back to sleep. The fantasies also glossed over the important conversation Calum knew they needed to have, despite the weird dreams and boners his subconscious could summon it apparently couldn't problem solve. Now though he was standing in Ashton's kitchen trying to figure out the best segway for a conversation he would rather ignore in favour of a blowjob instead.

"Are you going to be human after that?" Ashton asked before taking a long gulp of his drink, finishing the juice off quickly. He was making fun of the fact that when Calum had arrived he'd been a little worse for wear, clearly tired and a little hungover. 

Calum gave him a soft smile but said nothing, focusing in on finishing his drink rather than crafting witticisms. 

The lack of response prompted Ashton to move around the counter toward Calum, his eyes watching closely as he came closer, "C'mon Cal, I don't know what to do with myself when you're not giving me cheek," as he spoke, his hands found the younger man's hips and tugged him closer. Calum slowly let their lips meet, kissing lazily as his hand came up to hold the back of Ashton's neck. "Missed you," Ashton mumbled against his mouth. 

Calum pulled back, "I saw you yesterday," he chuckled.

Ashton sighed, kissing his cheek, "and you wouldn't even come home with me," he left his nose resting against the skin, the both of them enjoying the closeness for a moment. 

"I'm here now," Calum told him, even he could hear the way it sounded and the older man made to kiss him. Calum shifted his head and pulled back amending the statement, "But we need to talk first," 

Ashton groaned but pulled back nodding, he seemed eager to get the conversation out of the road and tugged Calum into the lounge room and onto the couch. They sat close on the couch, closer than was strictly necessary but it was so very rare that they got to indulge in simple things like sitting shoulder to shoulder without raised eyebrows. 

"I'm guessing you probably have questions," Ashton began, "I can imagine what some of them are going to be, just start, I'll answer anything," he assured him, letting his hand squeeze Calum's thigh comfortingly. 

He faltered for a moment, his courage from before quickly vanishing, "Um, well I kind of wondered who KayKay was? It's just I've heard her mentioned a few times now and I saw her last night, I just- I just wanted some clarity on what went on there," 

"Oh!" he adjusted so he was better facing Calum; he didn't look upset, just surprised, "I just, I guess I assumed you'd have seen her on my Instagram and stuff, we dated for a while- well not a while, more like six months. It was semi-serious, but we were friends for a long time beforehand, we're in that weird stage where we're still in each other's lives, but we're trying to figure out in what ways."

Calum thought for a long moment, "does that- does it mean you're still in love with her?" he asked quietly, heart hammering in his chest. He wasn't sure what he would do if Ashton said yes. Part of him wanted to believe he'd leave, tell Ashton that he needed to get over her first so they'd have a real shot. But another (and what he quietly thought) more likely scenario was that he would stay despite that, and that terrified him.

He made a funny little scoffing noise, "No" a small, good-natured smile found its way onto his face, "never was," he sighed and rubbed a hand across his face as if realising he'd have to tell the whole story. "I realised maybe eight-nine months ago that I wanted to think about actually dating someone, and KayKay and I have always had this whole 'will they, won't they' thing; and a lot of our friends thought we should get together so we gave it a go and it just didn't work, at least not how either of us wanted it to," 

His face softened as he listened, but Calum couldn't stop his wandering thoughts, "part of me was worried the reason we needed to be so sneaky was that you two were still together, I know, it's dumb, but it's just a thought I kept having," 

Ashton didn't seem offended by the comment, his head lolled to the side, so their eyes met, his hand still sat comfortingly on Calum's thigh, "If I didn't think it would make you look so bad I would tell anyone that would listen, I swear, I'll tell KayKay, I'll let you meet her if you want?"

Calum's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "no! I mean, I- that seems like a lot, maybe in the future," he panicked for a moment, unable to express in a subtle way that he was terrified of KayKay- well knowing her, he was afraid he supposed that she was wonderful. "I more- I just wanted to understand I guess why you never told me that you wanted us to be together-together, you know?"

He seemed to think before starting, "Besides KayKay, you're the only person I've ever been like this with. Even with Luke, we were friends but we, we didn't do the little stuff you and I just do without thinking. I don't normally hook up with people more than two or three times, not as a rule or anything we just end up not seeing each other that often, or I suppose get bored. So before I started dating KayKay, Luke was my point of reference. He and I were friends but, it was different, the afterwards wasn't the same, the kissing wasn't the same. I just assumed I guess, that people didn't act the way we did if it wasn't something more, you know?" 

Calum nodded, the pieces clicking together, "See, I've been with loads of guys who do exactly what we do, even have let me meet their parents, I've gone to weddings with them the whole deal and then it's," Calum shifted his voice lower before he continued, "'Oh, you thought we were dating? I don't know why you'd think that I'm not really looking for anything serious right now, I'm just going through some stuff I wouldn't be good in a relationship,'" he was grinning as he finished, especially as he looked at Ashton's confused face. 

"People have given up the chance to date you before?" Ashton asked, the confusion from his face dripping into his voice, Calum just rolled his eyes, the older man had to be pulling his leg. "So how many guys have you actually dated?"

"Hmm, dated as in we both agreed it was dating? Have to be three,"

"Any of them standouts?" Ashton asked conspiratorially.

Calum chuckled, "Well there was Chandler, we dated for two years, which is the longest I've ever dated anyone so that in itself makes him a standout. We broke up before I left Boston though, not over anything in particular either just, I guess, going different directions," 

"Wow, two years? Do you think we'll last that long?" Ashton's head was on his shoulder now, and Calum desperately wanted to see what his face looked.

He hummed, "I hope so," he said quietly, and Ashton seemed to be still thinking so he continued, "so KayKay's the longest relationship you've ever had?" 

"Yeah, a bit embarrassing to admit at 26," he felt Ashton shrug as he spoke. 

"I don't think so, especially considering you got to decide you were ready to be in a serious relationship, instead of bloody fumbling your way through it at 16," Calum shifted slightly, so his body was turned into Ashton's. The thought of being Ashton's first boyfriend flared something in him; the older man had almost certainly slept with more people than Calum, Calum had a different type of experience and as bad as it may be the thought of Ashton being inexperienced really turned him on. 

He leant closer to Ashton's ear, trying not to disturb his head too much, "love the idea of being your first boyfriend, wanna take care of you," he said quietly. 

His heart was thumping hard in his chest, Calum usually felt more in control of his relationships, but with Ashton, it felt like the older man held all the cards. Often, in moments like these, he wasn't sure if the shift would sit well with him. 

Surprisingly, Ashton's breath hitched lightly, and Calum couldn't help but slide a hand along the inside of his thigh, stopping when his hand came into contact with Ashton's already hardening cock. His head snapped, up and he sat quietly waiting for Calum to make the next move. He palmed at him gently through his shorts and the thin exercise tights that were underneath. Noises of approval came from Ashton and Calum's imagination began to head off on a tangent of its own. He leant over and kissed him slowly as he continued working Ashton through his clothes, any noises he made being lost in Calum's mouth.

Ashton was pliable, one of his hands slowly came up to tentatively hold the back of Calum's head, the other remaining still by his side. He could feel the older man's uncertainty radiating off him but he could also sense it wasn't out of fear of Calum or the situation, just that Ashton had never been in this position before, not with Calum at least. 

Calum placed kisses under Ashton's ear and along his jaw before broaching the question, "take your pants off? I'll make you feel even better," it wasn't really a question but it was posed as one nonetheless. 

Ashton didn't need to be told twice he got up quickly and was back on the couch in just his thin t-shirt moments later. Calum guided him to lay back against the arm of the couch with his knees bent and legs wide. 

Calum crouched down between his legs and let his thumb brush over Ashton's asshole, the older man tensed the tiniest bit before relaxing again, "Is it okay if I lick here?" Calum asked, his head shifting up quickly to see Ashton's face.

He made eye contact and nodded, "yes," then his head returned to laying back on the side of the couch, the crook of his elbow coming up to hide his face.

Calum repositioned himself between Ashton's legs, he slowly licked down his taint, until he reached Ashton's puckered hole as he started to kiss and suck the rim letting his tongue press past the ring of muscle every so often, before pulling back again to kiss and suck. Ashton tried his hardest to sit still, but every so often his hips would jerk slightly, his moans muffled only somewhat by the arm that still lay across his mouth. Calum would chuckle fondly every now and then before returning to the others hole and starting to work him undone all over again.

It hadn't really been that long when the arm covering Ashton's face pulled away and he sat up quickly, "Okay, okay I get it, you eat ass better than me, now please finger me," he sounded exasperated like he'd been working up to this outburst for awhile now. 

Calum chuckled yet again and climbed up toward Ashton, being careful not to knee him, "you sure?" he asked, making sure their eyes met, and the older man nodded, "okay," he smiled, kissing him gently before climbing off of him and the couch, and turned to make his way to Ashton's ensuite.

"Where are you going?" Ashton asked, his voice wasn't panicked, but a little apprehensive

Calum turned back to him, smiling softly, "gotta get some lube; it's in the same spot?"

He turned to leave again, but Ashton chimed, "Just use spit!"

Calum turned to face him chuckling again, before coming back toward the couch, "want it to be so good for you, lube will be better," Calum told him leaning down to connect their lips again.

Ashton didn't keep arguing, and Calum quickly made his way to the bathroom, finding a fresh bottle of their preferred lube and making his way back out to the lounge room where Ashton still lay on the couch, his eyes trained on the backyard, they snapped up to Calum as soon as he heard him approaching.

His smiled at Calum, but there was a nervousness underneath it, so Calum smiled back shaking the bottle of lube at him happily.

"Sure you don't wanna do this on your bed? It's going to be easier," Calum asked, his eyes raking over Ashton before settling on his face to wait for a response.

"Lightings better out here," Ashton said simply.

"Oh yes, and more room for the film crew," Calum said sarcastically, but a smile on his face nonetheless.

Ashton rolled his eyes, "We normally have to do everything in dark, gross rooms with awful fluorescent lights, wanna see you" he explained holding his hand out to Calum, a light blush coating his cheeks.

Calum gasped, "you're secretly a romantic?" he teased. 

"Just shut up and take your clothes off," 

Calum complied as quickly as he could, tossing the bottle of lube to Ashton for safekeeping. Once he was naked, he climbed across Ashton, so he was laying by his side on the couch, a little further down, so they weren't quite face to face, but close enough Calum could keep an eye on him. 

"Okay, pass me the lube, and if you don't like it, or literally anything, just tell me, and we can stop," Calum assured him, making sure to make eye contact with Ashton. 

The older man just nodded, and Calum lubed up a single finger and reached down, touching it to Ashton's rim and pressing lightly, "relax, it doesn't hurt if you're relaxed" Calum said, reaching his free hand up to push Ashton's hair out of his eyes. Then he used it to take Ashton's cock in hand and began to stroke it slowly, the older man finally relaxed, and Calum pressed a finger in. Aiming his fingers up almost immediately, working in and out slowly and making sure to nudge his prostate. 

Ashton laid impossibly still at first, but as he was worked with careful fingers, his composure began to fail. He seemingly couldn't help but wiggle and shift himself to ensure Calum pressed in just the right places. His moans and whimpers had the younger man achingly hard. Having Ashton so vulnerable and pliable was entirely intoxicating, and he had silently vowed to appreciate every moment. 

He now had three fingers buried inside Ashton, working them in and out in what he liked to think was a skilful manner, he shifted himself slightly so he could lean over and start to suck Ashton's cock. 

Almost immediately Ashton jerked, "Fuck! Cal, oh my god. If you want to fuck me you need to do it now, or I'm going to come," Ashton managed to say through breathy gasps. 

Calum pulled back quickly taking his fingers with him and, making eye contact with Ashton, "We don't have to- I just wanted to make you feel good, I don't want to if you don't want to-" he rushed out. Ashton wasn't a great communicator, and Calum was worried this was one of those moments he was going to clam up and not say what he really wanted. 

"C'mon Cal, I'm a mess, it'd be rude of you to not follow through on this, hurry up," his voice started out serious, but the sentence ended with him practically whining. It wasn't quite the answer he'd wanted but he thought it might be the best he was likely to get from Ashton. 

"Okay, well it's going to easier if you're on knees," 

He shook his head, "Want to see you," he admitted. Calum nearly let out a relieved sigh at that, he was at least setting boundaries, that was reassuring.

Instead of saying that though he grinned, "I knew you were a romantic," Ashton shot him a look that was clearly supposed to say 'don't start', but it only made Calum laugh before continuing, "you know it'd be easier on the bed-"

Ashton shook his head again, "here," he said obstinately. 

Calum was tempted to coo at the unusual display but thought better of it, despite his clear nervousness this was still Ashton. The fact that he was here like this, being so open felt like a monumental step, rationally though Calum knew if they didn't do the work, it would be merely artificial but for right now the idea of being inside Ashton was causing all other thoughts to become muddled. 

"Alright, how are we gonna do this then?" Calum asked, sitting up as best as he could in the small space next to Ashton. 

The older man rolled over, so he was facing Calum, both of them laying on their sides, "Like this," Ashton told him simply. 

"Ash, you know how hard it's going to be like this,"

Ashton's eyes were focused on Calum's chest, and he ran a hand across his collarbone and up toward his shoulder, "are you saying you have shit stroke game?" he asked, his words not matching the coyness he was portraying. 

Calum groaned, "If it's too uncomfortable I'm just going to pick you up and take you to your room whether you want to or not," 

Ashton grinned, and he rolled his eyes in response, moving to position them more comfortably. He lubed up his cock, which was the only attention it had gotten, it was sensitive and aching. After that, he lifted Ashton's leg up to better situate himself, he had to again lay a little further down the couch, and Ashton frowned at the distance between their faces but remained quiet. Calum rubbed a reassuring hand back and forth over his hip and arse after lining himself up. Making sure to keep up the soothing touch as he pressed himself in. 

"You've gotta relax again, It's gonna be more uncomfortable if you don't," he started to gently stroke Ashton's dick again, and sure enough he relaxed, "feels okay?" Ashton nodded and reached his hand down to take Calum's that was on his hip. "I'm gonna move a little bit," 

As he started to somewhat awkwardly thrust in and out, soft moans and intakes of breath came from Ashton.

"Feels good," Ashton assured him. 

Calum placed a kiss on his chest, the closest he could get to Ashton's face, "You feel amazing, so tight and soft," he told him, squeezing his fingers, "you're doing so good, feel so good," Calum panted a little as he continued to thrust. Ashton moaned at the praise, and his hand tightened around Calum's. 

They continued like that, Ashton moaning, slowly coming apart and Calum panting like a mad man as he worked ridiculously hard to keep up their awkward position. He did have to admit that being able to see the blissed look on Ashton's face and watch as the obscene noises tumbled out of him was worth the effort of the position. Eventually, Ashton gave up on holding Calum's hand and had his fingers digging into his shoulder as he thrust, lapping up the praise Calum babbled as he thrust over and over. 

"So good, so beautiful," Calum told him again, his hand kneading Ashton's arse as he slowed his strokes and felt him clenching around him. He started to jerk his cock in his hand again, "C'mon Ash, doing so good, feel so good," he told him, repeating the sentiments over and over until Ashton was coming on his hand. He tightened around Calum as he came and he couldn't help but keep thrusting, desperate to release now. He continued faster and faster until he felt the building sensation and quickly pulled out, stroking himself quickly before he came across Ashton's hip.

He pulled himself up toward Ashton's face almost immediately after and began placing kisses across his collar bones and up his neck. 

"How do you do it?" Ashton asked quietly, his hand coming up to play in Calum's hair as he kissed him. 

He didn't pull back to answer instead mumbling his response into the older man's Adam's apple, "do what?" 

"Be so- so versatile- you just- I don't know how to explain it, you're just always exactly what I need," 

Calum hummed, "just want to be good for you, want you to enjoy yourself. I know it's weird for you, hard even to let me, but I just want to make you feel good," he pulled back this time watching Ashton as he waited for his response. When he seemed to still be thinking Calum continued, "I'll let you bend me over the kitchen counter later if you want," 

Ashton pulled himself from his thoughts and chuckled, before pulling Calum in for a chaste kiss, "so you'll stay tonight then?" 

He nodded, "yeah, but I've gotta go back to Luke's in the morning," 

A frown formed on Ashton's face, and Calum gave him a questioning look, "it just feels like now that we're actually together, and you know, know where we stand that you're trying to push me away," Ashton explained quietly. 

Calum couldn't help himself, and he laughed, "It's not that, I promise," he shook his head fondly before continuing, "It's just that now I know that this is going to be long term, I think we need to think about things a little more. I thought this was going to be over by now, so I was just enjoying the time we had together, but now we can take our time. We've only known each other for like- what?" he thought for a moment, "three months? On the flight home, Luke asked if we were spending Christmas together and I realised we've barely been apart," 

Ashton seemed to think for a moment, "Yeah- Yeah I guess that's true, you're right, I just, I'm not used to not seeing you every day," 

"I know, but I think a little bit of space might help us communicate a bit better," Calum explained, letting himself rest against Ashton's chest. 

The older man hummed, "I suppose you're probably right," they were both quiet for a moment as Ashton continue carding his hand through Calum's hair, "thank you, by the way," he paused again, "for- for being so careful, I um- it's just that-" 

"It's okay, you don't have to explain, it was my pleasure," Calum told him pressing a kiss to Ashton's jaw and then returning to resting his head on his chest, eyes falling closed as he listened to the calming rhythm of his heartbeat.


End file.
